Guardian Bakugan
Guardian Bakugan (Japanese version: refers to the favorite or top Bakugan of a certain Bakugan brawler. There is a common misconception that Guardian Bakugan refers to talking Bakugan, as in actuality all Bakugan are capable of speech in the anime, with the exception of Mechanical Bakugan, Synthetic Bakugan, Chaos Bakugan, and the six Bakugan used by Teams Anubias and Sellon. The term "Guardian Bakugan" was in fact never used in the anime. They were known as Partner Bakugan '''or simply '''Partners. Bakugan Battle Brawlers Battle Brawlers *Dan Kuso - Pyrus Dragonoid / Pyrus Delta Dragonoid / Pyrus Ultimate Dragonoid / Pyrus Infinity Dragonoid *Runo Misaki - Haos Tigrerra / Haos Blade Tigrerra *Shun Kazami - Ventus Skyress / Ventus Storm Skyress *Julie Makimoto - Subterra Gorem / Subterra Hammer Gorem *Marucho Marukura - Aquos Preyas / Aquos Angelo/Diablo Preyas *Alice Gehabich - Darkus Alpha Hydranoid Marucho walks to Preyas.JPG|Marucho walks to Preyas Dragonoid first meets Dan.jpg|Drago first meets Dan Runo & Tigrerra.JPG|Runo & Tigrerra Shun & Skyress.JPG|Shun & Skyress Julie & Gorem.JPG|Julie & Gorem Alice_recieves_Hydranoid_from_Masquerade.JPG|Alice receives Hydranoid Doom Beings *Hal-G - Naga / Silent Naga *Masquerade - Darkus Reaper / Darkus Hydranoid / Darkus Dual Hydranoid / Darkus Alpha Hydranoid Hal-G & Silent Naga.JPG|Hal-G and Silent Naga Masquerade & Reaper.JPG|Masquerade and Reaper Masqerade_&_Alpha_Hydranoid.JPG|Masquerade and Hydranoid Other *Chan Lee - Pyrus Fourtress *Klaus von Hertzon - Aquos Sirenoid *Billy Gilbert - Subterra Cycloid *Komba O'Charlie - Ventus Harpus *Julio Santana - Haos Tentaclear *Jewls - Subterra Centipoid *Jenny - Aquos Siege *Christopher - Aquos Juggernoid *Travis - Darkus Warius *Akira - Subterra Centipoid *Nene - Ventus Ravenoid *Shuji - Darkus Fear Ripper *Joe Brown - Wavern Bakugan Battle Brawlers: New Vestroia Resistance *Dan Kuso - Pyrus Neo Dragonoid / Pyrus Apollonir / Pyrus Cross Dragonoid / Pyrus Helix Dragonoid *Shun Kazami - Ventus Ingram / Ventus Master Ingram / Ventus Hawktor (Digital Clone) *Marucho Marukura - Aquos Elfin / Aquos Minx Elfin/ Aquos Preyas / Aquos Akwimos (Digital Clone) *Ace Grit - Darkus Percival / Darkus Knight Percival *Mira Fermin - Subterra Thunder Wilda / Subterra Magma Wilda *Baron Leltoy - Haos Mega Nemus / Haos Saint Nemus *Spectra Phantom - Pyrus Helios MK2 *Gus Grav - Subterra Rex Vulcan Vexos * Spectra Phantom - Pyrus Viper Helios / Pyrus Cyborg Helios / Pyrus Helios MK2 * Mylene Farrow - Aquos Elico / Aquos Macubass * Lync Volan - Ventus Altair / Ventus Aluze * Gus Grav - Subterra Premo Vulcan / Subterra Rex Vulcan * Shadow Prove - Darkus Hades / Darkus MAC Spider * Volt Luster - Haos Mega Brontes / Haos Boriates * Hydron - Subterra Dryoid * Zenoheld - Pyrus Farbros Other *Runo Misaki - Haos Blade Tigrerra *Julie Makimoto - Subterra Hammer Gorem *Alice Gehabich - Darkus Alpha Hydranoid *Annie of the Dark Angels - Haos Anchorsaur (taken by Ace) *Vanessa of the Dark Angels - Haos Hammersaur (taken by Shun) *Chan Lee - Pyrus Fourtress *Billy Gilbert - Subterra Cycloid *Klaus von Hertzon - Aquos Sirenoid Bakugan: Gundalian Invaders Battle Brawlers *Dan Kuso - Pyrus Helix Dragonoid / Pyrus Lumino Dragonoid / Pyrus Dragonoid Colossus / Pyrus Blitz Dragonoid / Pyrus Titanium Dragonoid *Fabia Sheen - Haos Aranaut *Marucho Marukura - Aquos Akwimos *Jake Vallory - Subterra Coredem *Shun Kazami - Ventus Hawktor *Ren Krawler - Darkus Linehalt Twelve Orders *Barodius - Darkus Dharak / Darkus Phantom Dharak *Gill - Pyrus Krakix *Kazarina - Haos Lumagrowl *Stoica - Aquos Lythirus *Nurzak - Subterra Sabator *Airzel - Ventus Strikeflier Gundalian Agents *Ren Krawler - Darkus Linehalt *Sid Arkale - Pyrus Rubanoid *Lena Isis - Aquos Phosphos *Zenet Surrow - Haos Contestir *Jesse Glenn - Ventus Plitheon *Mason Brown - Subterra Avior Castle Knights *Linus Claude - Pyrus Ziperator / Pyrus Rubanoid *Captain Elright - Haos Raptorix Other *Taylor - Darkus Venoclaw *Casey - Ventus Buz Hornix *Sein Pam - Ventus Ziperator *Lewin Pam - Darkus Ramdol *Koji Beetle - Subterra Luxtor *Shuji - Haos Longfly (Digital Clone) Bakugan: Mechtanium Surge Battle Brawlers *Dan Kuso - Pyrus Titanium Dragonoid / Pyrus Fusion Dragonoid / Haos Reptak *Marucho Marukura - Aquos Infinity Trister / Aquos Radizen / Subterra Roxtor *Shun Kazami - Ventus Taylean / Ventus Jaakor / Darkus Orbeum / Darkus Skytruss *Spectra Phantom - Darkus Infinity Helios *Paige - Subterra Boulderon *Rafe - Haos Wolfurio *Mira Fermin - Subterra Roxtor *Runo Misaki - Haos Aerogan *Gunz Lazar - Haos Reptak Chaos Army * Mag Mel - Darkus Razenoid / Darkus Evolved Razenoid *Anubias - Darkus Horridian *Sellon - Ventus Spyron Nonet Army Faction *Wiseman - Darkus Betadron / Darkus Kodokor / Darkus Mutabrid / Pyrus Spatterix / Ventus Worton / Aquos Balista / Subterra Stronk / Haos Tremblar *Wiseman 2.0 - Darkus Betadron Other *Noah - Subterra Ziperator *Ben - Pyrus Bolcanon / Pyrus Ziperator *Jack Punt - Aquos Krakenoid / Aquos Ziperator *Robin - Ventus Ziperator *Chris - Subterra Vertexx / Darkus Clawsaurus *Soon - Haos Krowll / Haos Spidaro *Ren Krawler - Darkus Linehalt *Captain Elright - Haos Aranaut *Gus Grav - Subterra Rex Vulcan Other Video Game *Protagonist - Leonidas / Omega Leonidas *Marduk - Darkus Vladitor / Darkus Battle Ax Vladitor *Akira - Subterra Terrorclaw *Emperor Hurranos - Haos Brontes *General Phobos - Darkus Dharak *Dr. Xeron - Pyrus Bolcanon *Asteria - Aquos Krakenoid *Typhoon - Ventus Taylean *Ceros - Subterra Vertexx *Eva-Q8 - Darkus Knight Percival Bakugan: The Evo Tournament *Katie Lowery - Chamelia / Mecha Chamelia BakuTech! Bakugan Team Dragaon *Harubaru Hinode - Pyrus Flare Dragaon / Pyrus Gren Dragaon / Pyrus Rise Dragaon *Raichi Kuronashi - Darkus Destroy Munikis / Darkus Zero Munikis / Darkus Hollow Munikis *Koh Grif - Haos Kilan Leoness *Sho Grif - Ventus Van Falco BakuThieves *Zakuro - Darkus Dio Sivac *Pumpkey - Subterra Gran Panzer *Catol - Pyrus Hammer Cannon Other *Quilt - Aquos Saint Aquas *Sham - Haos Blan Shoult *Orochi - Subterra Gavli Anacon *Shagi - Aquos Killer Volca *Hyōga - Subterra Zak Jaguard *Atra - Haos Gigan Taures *Gumito - Pyrus Flame Aigle Bakugan Battle Planet Awesome Ones *Dan Kouzo - Pyrus Dragonoid / Pyrus Hyper Dragonoid / Pyrus Titan Dragonoid / Pyrus Cyndeous *Shun Kazami - Aquos Hydorous *Wynton Styles - Ventus Trox *Lia Venegas - Haos Gorthion / Haos Pegatrix *Lightning - Darkus Howlkor AAAnimus Inc. *Philomena Dusk - Haos Apollyon *Benton Dusk - Aquos Hydranoid *Col. Armstrong Tripp - Haos Pandoxx / Darkus Cloptor Exit Team *AAY - Ventus Mantonoid *BEE - Aquos Mantoid *CEE - Darkus Mantoid *DEE - Haos Mantoid *E - Pyrus Mantoid *Magnus Black - Darkus Nillious *Strata the Hunter - Aquos Krakelios *China Riot - Ventus Maxotaur *Kurin - Darkus Garganoid Other *Masato Kazami - Aquos Serpenteze *Marco Chezanello - Pyrus Cyndeous *Mac - Pyrus Skorporos *Max - Ventus Skorporos *Maggie - Aquos Skorporos Category:Bakugan Battle Brawlers Category:Bakugan Category:Bakugan: New Vestroia Category:Bakugan: Gundalian Invaders Category:Bakugan: Mechtanium Surge